Goodbyes
by Saj te Gyuhyall
Summary: Pre-series, sequel to Ends and Beginnings. Leon says goodbye and picks up a tagalong. R&R please!


Title: Good-byes (Sequel to Ends and Beginnings)

Author: Herald-Mage Brianna

Pairings: None

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Brief nudity.

Summary: Leon says goodbye and picks up a tagalong.

Authors notes: This has been _Slightly_ edited and altered from the one I originally posted at Petshopofhorrorsfanfiction. And thanks to those that reviewed!

Disclaimer: If I owned PSOH I wouldn't be living in a crummy two bedroom apartment in Georgia.

Feedback: Coin of the realm!

Leon hesitantly stepped through the door into the darkened hall not bothering to turn on the light. It was the first time he'd been in the house since he'd gotten the call. He'd come as soon as he could, but he'd still missed the funeral. As he wandered from room to room memories of his childhood flickered through his head like so many candles. As he entered the living room a he caught sight of an out of place block of white on the mantle. Leon took a few more steps in and the block resolved its self into a letter. A letter addressed to him. He reached forward to summon the letter to him, but caught himself in time. It looked as if his resolve to not use anymore magic would be harder then he'd thought.

He dropped down on the closest chair and carefully opened the envelope taking care not to tear it.

Dear Leon,

There are many things I wish I could tell you, but can not. The only thing I can say with any certainty is this; Whether it be past, present, or future, all things happen for a reason. I know you don't understand right now, but one day you will. Remember, I love you and, as cliché as it sounds, I will always be with you.

Your loving mother,

Madeline T. Orcot-Vale

Leon read the letter, then reread it. Finally he stood and headed for the last place he wanted to visit, but the only place that really mattered. The back garden. His garden.

What Leon called a garden most people would have called Eden. It was the full width of the house and almost 50 yards long. It was surrounded by a rose and ivy covered stone fence that was nearly as tall as the house. Groves of trees and bushes were scattered here and there and various types of flowers were bloomed everywhere. Several worn stone lined paths made weaved through and around the groves. At the far end, barely visible through the foliage was the glittering surface of a pond. All in all it was an exquisitely beautiful place.

Leon, however, didn't notice any of that. He walked along the main path in a trance like state until he reached a small grove of willows tucked away next to the wall. Leon took a deep breath, parted the curtain of leaves and entered.

He took three steps in then stopped. There on the far side was her grave. And as Leon read the marker it finally hit him completely. His mother was gone. Dead. He was never going to see her again. He crumpled where he stood and began to sob. He heard the murmur of the trees and the grass as they tried to comfort him but he blocked them out. His best friend found him like that two hours later, though his tears were long since gone and all he could do was stare blankly at the grave.

"Oh, Leon, I came as soon as I heard. I'm so sorry." He saw her fall to her her knees next to him out of the corner of his eye. She gently touched his shoulder and he did his best not to flinch. She was just trying to help after all.

"Hey, Jyhl." Leon croaked softly, his voice nearly gone. He let her push him down off his knees into a seated position. He watched numbly as she sat cross-legged across from him. " What's up?" He tried to sound up beat, but he failed miserably.

"You look and sound terrible, Leo." Jyhl said bluntly, looking him up and down. "But I suppose thats to be expected."

He gave a weak chuckle at her words. "Yeah." They sat there together for a while not speaking. Jyhl simply sat with Leon ready to comfort him if he asked. Finally he rose from the ground helping her up as well. "Thanks Jyhl." He said with a small but sincere smile. He walked out of the clearing and sat on a stone bench just outside.

She frowned a little as she sat next to him. "What for? I didn't do anything but show up."

His smile widened ever so slightly. "That was enough."

"What are you going to do now?" Jyhl asked as she brushed off her knees. "You wouldn't believe some of the rumors that are flying around! I even heard you denied you fae blood!" She laughed. Then she stopped abruptly when she caught the look on his face.

"Oh, Gods, you wouldn't!" She said standing, panic clear in her voice.

"I did." He whispered turning away from her. He didn't trust himself or his resolve if he met her eyes right then. "Its not for forever, at least I don't think it is. I'll be back someday..." He trailed off and waited for the inevitable explosion. Jyhl didn't say anything for several long minutes. When she did speak it wasn't what Leon had expected.

"I understand." She sighed in a soft resigned tone.

He tuned around in shock. "Wha-"

"But don't think your getting off that easily Plant-Boy." She snapped cutting him off. "I'm coming too."

"But Jyhl, he argued, the only part of human culture you really understand are night clubs and bars." Even as he protested he knew it wouldn't do any good. She had that look on her face and there was just no reasoning with that look.

"I don't care." She said hotly her green eyes glowing a deep red.

"Have it your way." He sighed, secretly glad he wouldn't be doing this alone. "But you can't go looking like that," He guestured to her Completley nude and very inhuman form, "You'd have to wear a human guise 24-7. That means clothes, normal ones, not the kind you wear when you hunt. A new name too, since Jyhl Ni Sehrynh doesn't exactly have a normal human ring to it."

Jyhl pouted briefly but steeled her resolve. "I'll do whatever I have to. If you've decided to ostracize yourself from Fae culture I'm coming to, and that's final."

She summoned a mirror infront of her and studied her reflection criticly. Her honey blond curls could stay, but that was about it. She closed her eyes and began changing things. Her sharp talons receded and became softly rounded nails, her skin lightened from it's natural garnet to a light peachy cream and her dragon-like wings, forked tail, and curved horns vanished. Lastly clothes appeared. A white short sleeved blouse, a pair of tight blue jeans and a pair of strappy blue sandles. "Ta da! What do you think?" She asked spinning around for him.

"Not bad, but what about a name?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jyhl cocked her head to one side for a moment then smiled. "Call me Jill. Jill Serin"

"Alright _Jill_," He stressed her new name, "We leave in half an hour. Wait here, there are some things I have to say." He stood and rentered the little clearing. This time he managed to stay on his feet, though his stomach lurched painfully as he aproached the grave. He stopped a few feet from the stone and took a deep breath.

"Hey Mom. I just wanted to say I- I love you. And I'll never forget you, never. A-and I know you wouldn't want me to blame either Chris of Dad for your death... I know its childish of me but I can't forgive them, not yet at least. Thats why I'm leaving for a while. I don't know where I'll go, but I'll come back someday I promise. Goodbye." With that he turned and left. He and Jyhl, Jill now, made their way back to the house where they made sure every thing was locked up. Then they both got in his car and headed down the road, neither looking back.

As the car vanished into the distance a wavy transparent figure appeared in a window. Madeline smiled and mouthed the words 'Until then, Leon. Until then.' then she faded away.

End.

End Notes: Okay people, I'm not entirely happy with this, but I think it turned out fairly well. Can everyone guess what specialty I gave Leon? (I'll have to leave out several parts of the manga to make it work, but I refused to give him any cliché powers. Plus it promises to make things very interesting if I can pull it off!) And what do you think of Jyhl/Jill? Anyone willing to take a guess at what she is? Comments are encouraged!


End file.
